


More Information Can Be Found in the Description Below

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Hyunjin is not going to read a manual to figure out how to turn on his sex robot. Thankfully, JYPTech provides a video demonstration.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	More Information Can Be Found in the Description Below

Hyunjin’s phone buzzed, but it wasn’t necessary. He’d been waiting at the window all morning, and when the delivery truck came through and two men struggled with the large box into his building, he raced to the door to unlock it.

“Where do you want it?” One of the delivery men asked.

Hyunjin gestured toward a bare spot on the ground. “Just lay it down.”

After setting the box down gently, one of the men pulled a telxon from his pocket, flipping the stylus up for Hyunjin to take. “Sign, please.” Once he signed, they exchanged farewells and ‘thank yous’, leaving Hyunjin with his package.

He started with the large tape-seam, careful not to go too deep with the box cutter. Opening those flaps revealed packing foam, which he threw about, eager to get to the contents. The final piece of packing material was a large foam sheet draped around his newest device. He tested it, and it was thin enough to tear open.

The thing about promotional photos was that they were all photoshopped and taken in ideal conditions to make the product look as good as possible, if the promotional photo wasn’t an outright render to begin with, but FELIX looked every bit as stunning as the promotional material. He opted for the model with red hair, had selected to exaggerate the freckles. He reached out and touched a cheek, felt a yield that Hyunjin would have sworn was skin had he not known better. He went stock light-brown for the nipples, brushed over them and was also surprised by their softness. The stomach was taut. He felt a little strange touching the device’s penis, but it felt convincingly like a flaccid cock.

The instruction booklet stuck out from another corner of the box, Hyunjin tossing it aside and out of reach the moment it came to his attention. When he drew up FELIX by the shoulders, however, there wasn’t any immediate indication on how to turn the thing on.

Thankfully, after looking over the device a bit, Hyunjin found a glossy slip of paper that fell from the back. In bold lettering it read, “Start here! Video demonstration and instructions for a quick setup.” Below the text was a QR code.

He certainly wouldn’t wade through a manual, but he was happy to watch a quick video to get himself up to speed. He laid FELIX back down in the box and pulled out his phone, the camera asking if he’d like to be taken to the link within the QR code, to which he selected, “Yes”.

The video launched, and the voiceover had started immediately over factory footage of an engineer walking arm-in-arm with a robot in just its metal skeletal structure and wiring. "Congratulations on the purchase of JYPtech's latest in companion robots. It's your patronage and loyalty that allows us to provide better products and services.” The video was edited in such a way that the robot’s muscle faded on, and then its skin. Both the engineer and robot turned toward the camera and smiled.

The video cut to three men sitting on stools around a model FELIX of their own, propped up on the center man’s legs. It appeared to be the base model, with black hair and a light dusting of freckles. Its eyes were closed, as if it were on standby.

The man in the center spoke first. "Hello. We're the design team behind the FELIX model, the latest in JYPTech’s companion series. I'm the lead designer and lead programmer Bang Chan." His name was also printed in a subtitle, both in English and Korean.

"I'm head of Artificial Intelligence Research and Development, Seo Changbin."

"And I'm Senior Robotics Engineer Han Jisung."

Chan patted the head of the robot. "It was a pleasure designing FELIX here, and we hope he gives you as much joy as he's given us. A short documentary on his conception and process of being created can be found on our channel. We've provided a link in the description if you're interested, but without further ado, here's everything you need to know about startup, operations and maintenance of your model FELIX."

A title card flashed, reading, "Starting Up FELIX For The First Time".

Chan was the sole human on screen for the initial section, a slumped, base model FELIX nude and off. "Introducing a new, natural methodology to the initial startup of one of our companion robots.” Chan laughed, though briefly and breathily. “I wanted to ascribe a more literal sense to his awakening."

Chan lifted two fingers, his index and middle, making a peace sign. "All you need are these." He pressed them gently to either of the robot’s eyelids and slowly raised them. FELIX blinked several times. "Now, on initial startup, as this model here is demonstrating, he will blink continuously as he boots into his software for the first time, connecting to location data, local cell towers or open networks, gathering as much information as he can based on location details to ensure a setup personal and relevant to you. If he can successfully connect to a network right away, initial startup will take some time as he downloads and installs updates. In this case, we've added secured passwords to our networks to show you the process of connecting him manually."

The video cut from FELIX's repetitive and steady blinking to the eyes opening wide for the first time, surveying the area before his eyes identified and settled on Chan. "Hello. I'm JYP Technology's latest in the companion series, model FELIX."

"Based on location data, the software determines Korean as his default language. Of course, he'll switch based on input. So if I speak to him in English right now," and Chan addressed FELIX in English, FELIX responded with his introduction again in English. “Then you can see he’ll switch accordingly.”

"Startup," Chan said in Korean.

"I'm not currently connected to a Network. Would you like me to connect to one?"

"Yes. Scan for networks."

"The closest one with the strongest signal is,” the reading aloud of the network name had been edited over with a beep. “But it is password protected. Would you like me to connect to-" once again, it had been edited out.

"Go ahead. The password is-" Chan’s reading of the password had been edited out with royalty-free elevator music.

"There are twelve critical updates on the queue and forty minor updates. How would you like me to proceed?"

"Update all.” Chan faced the camera. “For the sake of time, we'll cut ahead to the next section. But that is the process of basic setup of the model FELIX."

The second section title card read, "Your Model Felix And You"

Jisung was the sole human on screen, sitting upright in a chair with a model FELIX at his feet. "I have here one of the company's display models of FELIX. What makes the FELIX so great is he's adaptable to any number of personalities, whether you're looking for a mere task robot or whether you're looking for a full on companion. My personal preference is the most basic setting. As a robotics engineer, I've spent a lot of my career seeing the utility in robots above all, and, for me, that's when FELIX really shines.

Jisung turned toward FELIX. “FELIX, basic mode.” Jisung turned back to the camera again. “The basic setting involves no unprompted verbal responses. If I ask FELIX what the weather is, he'll respond, but if I drone on about my day, he merely listens. Of course, while FELIX is a wonderful voice assistant, I’m sure you’re all more interested in his functions as a companion bot.”

Jisung pulled a condom from his pocket. “Not a necessary precaution for your own FELIX, but being that this is a display model, well,” Jisung let it hang at that, but laughed at the suggestion. He pulled his pants down and rolled the condom over his cock after jerking it a few times to get himself hard enough. "Blowjob."

The moment FELIX wrapped his lips around the head of Jisung’s cock, it was noticeable that his speech was affected. “On the more basic settings,” he paused to huff out a bit. “You’ll find FELIX is very straightforward and efficient, bringing maximum pleasure.”

He moaned out a bit. “Pause, FELIX. Lift up.” After a breather, Jisung pointed to his cock. "See that?"

Hyunjin brought his phone up to look more closely, unsure what he was supposed to be looking at.

"A first for JYPTech. We spent months working out a design to use the moisture drawn away from his core components. He turns the air's humidity into something that resembles saliva, a small component within added to add viscosity and help match the texture.” Jisung demonstrated this moisture with a smooth, easy glide of his hand moving down his cock. That was when Hyunjin finally noticed the sheen of light reflecting off the moisture. “Of course, you can also order packs that use a machine and skin safe lubricant, if you so prefer. A link can be found in the description to the various optional accessories. I’ll leave it to Chan to show you a little more.”

As indicated, the video cut to Chan being ridden by a different FELIX with cropped, purple hair. Both were in a bed in an empty, white room with harsh lighting.

This FELIX spoke in English. "Does it feel good?"

"Feels great." Chan was quite preoccupied, also quite sweaty, but he faced the camera. "This is my own personal FELIX. As you can see, I prefer the settings to be somewhere in the middle. There's no pretense that he isn't a robot, fuck that feels so good.” Chan gathered himself for a solid thirty seconds of the device riding him. He breathed, eyes slipped shut as he recalled the script. “But he displays more human qualities to be better suited for some extensive companion functionality."

Chan appeared to have cum, gripped the device’s arms and thrust his hips up into him. The video cut again, with FELIX standing, but bent over the bed while Chan was loosely dressed in unbuttoned jeans and a tee beside him. “Spread, FELIX.” He spread his cheeks, some of the cum oozing out while the camera zoomed in. "We dedicated a lot of time finalizing both the material and components that would go inside. Along with the finest synthetic skin available, there are small motors controlling pieces on the inside that change his tightness, add vibration or simply affix to your shape for a more personalized experience. They can either be controlled by voice.” He stuck a finger in. “Tighten". FELIX’s hole tightened demonstrably around the finger. "Or, you can involve a friend or a lover to control your device with the FELIX app. A link to the app can be found in the description below.”

“Loosen.” The hole loosened, and Chan clapped once. “Why don’t we have Changbin show you FELIX at his most advanced?”

Another cut. In the same bed, in the same white room, under the same harsh lighting Changbin fucked a FELIX in missionary, that one also wearing exaggerated freckles but with light brown hair. The volume was lowered after a solid ten seconds of the two panting, moaning and whimpering. What was interesting was how FELIX responded to every one of Changbin’s thrusts, moaning in time with them. A hand had come up and cupped FELIX’s face, and the device pressed his lips lightly to the thumb.

Voiceover had come in. "I get a little carried away with my model.” There was a laugh. “This is the voice of Changbin, head of research and development for artificial intelligence at JYPTech. I prefer maximum settings of human traits, especially since I took a big part in developing this software.”

The audio from what was actually on screen had come back in. “God, Changbin. Oh my God.” FELIX sounded so convincingly aroused and labored. He even initiated a kiss, leaning up, where Changbin met him halfway.

That audio cut out again, the voiceover returning. “The model FELIX is a true companion in that he can suit your style of affection, meeting you at every turn. So whether you're passionate, or aloof, or even if you’re looking for a different experience every time, the model FELIX is designed to be receptive to all of that. Information on every individual setting can be found in a link in the description below.”

The next title card read, "Maintaining Your FELIX". It resembled the first scene, but now the base model at their feet was awakened, eyes opened and awaiting input.

Jisung dug fingers into its mouth. "The model FELIX has a replaceable mouth, anus and genitals. We offer a subscription service where a certified JYPTech repair agent will come to your house twice a year and replace the components, parts and labor included. Click in the link in the description below for more information."

"In addition," Chan added, "You're able to purchase one time replacements and schedule appointments with one of our techs. Also available to you are 24/7 agents available by phone or chat to troubleshoot or remotely run diagnostics on your model FELIX. Your model FELIX comes with a five year warranty for parts and labor. There’s a link to the warranty information in the description below.”

"And," Changbin added, making it clear this segment was very heavily scripted by a showy wave of his hand, "If you're still within sixty days of purchase, you are able to purchase the five year extended warranty to give your model FELIX ten years of coverage. The link to the extended warranty information is below, in the description of the video."

"Even with the coverage, it's important to undergo routine diagnostics and updates for your model FELIX, for your safety and his,” Jisung said.

Changbin nodded and then added, "Buying JYPTech certified components ensures the seals and textures all match to maintain the operation and long-term functionality of your FELIX."

"Last of all," said Chan. "Be wary of installing uncertified applications and modifications on your model FELIX, as we're not liable if you run a program that's harmful to you, himself or others."

The video cut to the stock model FELIX itself, smiling and bowing in a suit. "Thank you for your support."

Then came the credits, which Hyunjin didn’t watch. Instead, he looked toward his device, kneeling by the box and weighing all the possibilities in his mind. He couldn’t wait any longer, though, and taking index and middle finger, he raised up his FELIX’s eyelids and brought him to life for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> you watch enough videos of 50s and 60s tech demos and you think, "what if they did these with sex robots but also it's the current year?" and that's how this came to be.


End file.
